


The List

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine bucky being really wary of tony before he realises "oh he's a nice jerk and he's kinda cute too"</span>
</p><p>Slipping through the place undetected shouldn't be so easy. The fact that it is annoys him. "Improperly secured perimeter"; can be item one on his <em>Reasons Why They Should Ditch Tony Stark  </em>list, so when Steve asks—and he <em>will</em> ask—Bucky has something better than:</p><ol>
<li>he dresses like a jackass;</li>
<li>he talks so much he digresses within his digressions;</li>
<li>he's too damn smart for his own good;</li>
<li>same as #3, only replace smart with rich;</li>
<li>same as #4, only replace rich with good looking.</li>
</ol>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [巴恩斯中士的秘密清单](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106845) by [dianamiao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Список](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475809) by [RenKagami (RenKrajnes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami)



> Originally posted over on [imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/). Be sure to stop on over and also enjoy the amazing contributions of [Potrix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix), [27dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [InnerCinema](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema), and [kamaete](http://kamaete.tumblr.com/)!

Slipping through the place undetected shouldn’t be so easy. The fact that it is annoys him. ‘Improperly secured perimeter’ can be item one on his  _Reasons Why They Should Ditch Tony Stark_ list, so when Steve asks—and he  _will_  ask—Bucky has something better than:

  1. he dresses like a jackass;
  2. he talks so much he digresses within his digressions;
  3. he’s too damn smart for his own good;
  4. same as #3, only replace smart with rich;
  5. same as #4, only replace rich with good looking.



The list goes on. It’s got about 37 entries so far and grows daily, because Tony Stark is suspicious, and annoying, and it’s not just his poor taste in music (if you call that crap music), or his tendency to monopolize Steve’s attention.

Bucky doesn’t like him and doesn’t trust him, plain and simple.

Hence the reconnaissance.

+

Tony puts empty containers back in the refrigerator. Bucky feels vindicated until a day or two later when he reluctantly scratches it off the list. He witnesses Stark about to throw an empty OJ carton out. He catches himself, and puts it back instead.

Bucky puzzles over this, realizes it is a diversionary tactic designed to make the others, especially Steve and Clint, feel more at ease with him paying for all of their food.

+

Stark practically struts for the press. It’s embarrassingly reminiscent of Howard.

His suit is grey, the shirt bright blue, but the tie is orange, and his glasses are tinted to match. It should be clownish, but he actually looks good. The asshole.

He also shamelessly deflects, jokes, derails, and flirts his way through the Press Conference. You’d think he loves it, but Bucky sees the way the smile slips from his face as soon as he thinks he’s alone.

The next day’s headlines are all either vilifying or glorifying Stark, no mention of the destruction Hulk caused, or even a hint of criticism for the rest of the Avengers.

No one says anything like, “thank you.”

Bucky isn’t sure how he feels about that.

+

Steve is so angry he goes for a two hour run, then follows it up with destroying three punching bags in the gym.

In addition to upsetting Steve, Tony has disobeyed a direct order, which is a great contender for taking over the number one spot on Bucky’s list. Only problem? The idiot had been right to do it, wound up saving their lives, even though it meant trashing his armor and spending two days in medical.

Stark has balls. He’ll give ‘em that much.

+

The workshop is the only place in the Tower Bucky has been unable to sneak into. This is annoying, but also forces him to reexamine his ‘improperly secured perimeter’ notation. For some reason, Stark hasn’t restricted his access anywhere else, including his private suite.

If he wanted, Bucky could slip in, slit his throat while he’s sleeping. That seems like poor judgement.

It confuses him.

+

Stark stands too close, and smells too good.

When he’s not in one of his fancy suits, he reminds Bucky of the kind of guy he’d have chased after, once upon a time. It’s aggravating.

+

Tony talks during movies.

"Don’t go  _in_  the house! Backup, call for backup first,  _then_  investigate.” And five minutes later, when the heroine realizes she’s been lured into the serial killer’s lair, “This is why we call for backup!”

Clint also talks during movies. “Hey, didn’t you date her back in the day?”

"Nah. Tabloids blew it out of proportion. We were just friends."

Then.

"I was dating her brother."

Bucky looks around, but no one is laughing or blinking an eye over the remark. Interesting.

+

He still can’t get into the workshop.

+

Stark licks and sucks his fingers clean of barbecue sauce, then takes a long pull from his beer, Adam’s apple bobbing enticingly as he swallows before going for another helping of ribs.

Bucky watches this from across the table, pretending he’s listening to Clint’s story, but he’s not. At all.

Tony smiles down at his plate, then looks up at Bucky from under his lashes.

+

There is a pattern.

He’s abrasive and painfully blunt, starts an argument with Steve for no good reason. As a result no one comments on the shiny new expensive and dangerous toys Tony has spent days building for them.

+

Stark is short. This is why it happens. The  _only_  reason.

They’re standing in the kitchen, and Stark zings Clint rather spectacularly.

Bucky doesn’t even think, just throws an arm across Tony’s shoulders like he’d always done with Steve.

It feels like it belongs there.

But it’s only because he’s short.

+

They’re the only ones still awake. Bucky doesn’t want to sleep. It’s one of those nights. Too many memories.

"Wanna drink?" Tony’s eyes are very brown.

"Yeah, okay."

They finish the bottle. Tony’s smiles come easy. He sucks on his lower lip after each sip.

"Anyone ever tell you you’re intense?"

Bucky laughs. “Maybe. Anyone ever tell you you’re a pipsqueak?”

Tony laughs harder, head tipped back, and it makes Bucky’s heart stutter in his chest.

"You spend a lot of time looking," he says, "so I gotta ask. Like what you see?"

Bucky has some good smiles in his repertoire. Hasn’t had to use ‘em in he doesn’t know how long. Tries one on for size, saying, “wouldn’t you like to know?”

Tony laughs again, shakes his head. Quietly, into his glass, he answers, “Yeah, I would.”

+

Tony is acting peculiar, although no one else seems to notice. Of course, they  _are_  in the middle of a battle.

Bucky shadows him, watching through his rifle scope, sees Stark drop to his knees, open the faceplate to vomit.

He’s hungover! Finally, something definitively damning for the list. He doesn’t examine why he actually feels more disappointed than victorious.

Only, later, he watches, and Tony doesn’t seem hungover at all.

Everyone is enjoying their post victory meal, except Stark. He’s only pretending. As soon as possible, he leaves the group, heads for the workshop.

+

He’s still in the workshop eighteen hours later.

Bucky has read Tony’s files, knows about Afghanistan. He hacks into Clint’s personal files, and learns a little more.

He reads between the lines.

+

"The hell happened?" Tony asks, his voice going all high pitched at the end.

Bucky shrugs. He’s purposefully damaged his arm. It seemed like a good idea at the time, an excuse to gain entry to the workshop, but he’s done too good of a job. He’s sweating, and hyperventilating, and might actually pass out it hurts so bad.

Tony is moving fast enough to make him dizzy, hooking the arm up to his diagnostic equipment, and a minute later he’s done something, because Bucky can’t feel anything at all.

The absence of pain is a gift, but not feeling the arm at all is unsettling.

They don’t talk much while Tony works. Bucky watches his hands, and his eyes, and the tight line of his mouth.

His eyelashes are very long.

It’s only because he’s been obsessively watching that he is able to tell Tony is angry. Worried.  

"You did this to yourself." Bucky, nods. Tony stares, his eyes bright. He’s holding the bionic hand, but Bucky can’t feel it. "Why?"

"I saw, during the battle." Tony turns sickly white. "Flashback?"

"You did this to get into the workshop?" Tony is livid. Bucky’s eyes go wide when Stark leans over and kisses him. "Try  _asking_  next time, idiot!”

Tony’s mouth feels like what Bucky’s been missing since waking up.

He thinks of his list. Mentally changes the header to  _Reasons Why He Should Keep Tony Stark_ , then kisses him back until they’re both pink in the face and breathing heavy.

"Yeah, alright."

Bucky smiles, and adds ‘good kisser’ to the top of the list.


End file.
